Songs from Phantom of the Opera:NARUTOIZED!
by HeartfeltPleas
Summary: Ummm I got bored? All songs from Phantom of the Opera changed to Naruto characters doing it. Sasuke's the Phantom. Sakura's Christine. Naruto's Raoul. I do not own. People looking for MCRHCLN? i need help. Look in here for details, bottom part.


Disclaimer. I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR PHANTOM OF THE OPERA. PERIOD, END OF DISCUSSION.

Sakura: Christine

Sasuke: Erik

Naruto: Raoul

* * *

"Signora?"

"Maestro."

I turned to see Karin about to belt out the lyrics to Think Of Me with that GOD-awful voice of hers and immediately plugged my ears, hoping to drown out the glass breaking WRONG notes she hit.

No such luck.

Think of ME, think of me FONDLY, when we've said GOODBYE. Remember ME once in a while - PLEASE promise me you'll TRY.

When YOU find that, ONCE again, you long to take YOUR heart….

Suddenly a loud SNAP! was heard a split second before the large heavy curtain fell inches from Karin's head. Hey it wasn't pretty but at least it shut her up.

I turned away, shaking my head in apprehension only to hear Ino-pig blabbing away about how it must be the Phantom, and how beautiful he is, though she's never seen him. EVER. I started twirling a strand of cotton candy pink hair around my index finger as she went on and on, when suddenly I heard something that made me flip the fuck out.

"Sakura Haruno could sing it, Signor."

I turned, stunned to the point of paralysis, to face my guardian Tsunade as she put her arm around me. _"The chorus girl???" _CHORUS GIRL!!! It's called a dancer numbnuts!!

"She's been taking lessons from a great teacher, Signor." Tsunade's honey brown hair _whooshed _in my eyes and I blew it away, slightly miffed. "What's his name?" The long-white-haired one asked. What was his name…. Jermy??? Jeremiah??? JIRAIYA!!!! Before Tsunade could answer I butted in. "I don't know his name, Signor."

The pervy one looked at me, questionable, as if he hadn't known I could speak. I glared at him and his gray eye that was showing crinkled into an easy grin.

Jiraiya glanced at me, and threw back his head in despair. For someone owning a opera house he _Over _does the drama.

"Oh, not you as well! Can you believe it? A full house - and we have to cancel!"

Tsunade quickly retaliated for me. "Let her sing for you, monsieur. She has been well taught. " I nodded to her once gratefully and then turned to Maestro Harutobi who impatiently waved that stupid little stick of his around."From the beginning of the aria then, mamselle."

I nodded and took a deep breath and concentrated on getting the notes out and making them spread through the entire opera house

_Think of me, think of me fondly, when we've said goodbye. Remember me once in a while - please promise me you'll try. _"Kakashi, this is doing nothing for my nerves.""Don't fret, Jiraiya."_When you find that, once again, you long to take your heart back and be free - if you ever find a moment spare a thought for me ... _

I grinned and stepped forward, making my vocal cords hit both the highest soprano notes and the lowest alto notes possible._We never said our love was evergreen, or as unchanging as the sea - but if you can still remember, stop and think of me ... Think of all the things we've shared and seen - don't think about the things which might have been ... _

**~HOURS LATER~**

In my white kimono with cherry blossoms swirling up the side and my red flowered obi that only showed in the front and red disrupted designs leading all over my back, I stood in middle stage smiling with pure unadulterated joy as I sang my heart out. My pink hair was curled to ringlets and even then still reached mid back. My eyes had been lightened with light green eye shadow, the lightest mascara, and the lightest eye liner. _Think of me, think of me waking, silent and resigned. Imagine me, trying too hard to put you from my mind. Recall those days, look back on all those times, think of the things we'll never do - there will never be a day, when I won't think of you ... _

**~Naruto's PoV~**I stared in shock and awe at the pinkette standing in mid-stage and stood.

_Can it be? Can it be Sakura? Bravo! _

I raced down the stairs two at a time, hurrying to get around the opera house to get a better view of the octave soprano._What a change! You're really not a bit the gawkish girl that once you were ... She may not remember me, but I remember her ... We never said our love was evergreen, or as unchanging as the sea - but please promise me, that sometimes, you will think of me!_

* * *

_A'N" Ok. First part done. I know my readers are pissed I havent updated Moon children but with exams and all Ive been at a stand still. Me and my bff are working on all Phantom of the Opera songs to use for the Naruto PoV so be expecting more of these suckers. Another request for anyone whos read MCRHSLN? I need an idea for the big fight. Any ideas? If you have an idea please send in reqest on that story and I will asap get to work on writing it._


End file.
